First Time
by TheLastRomantic
Summary: "Nothing in this life quite compares to the sweet, terrifying exhilaration of making your move... when you just put it all on the line and go for it."(-Ted Mosby).
5

YYH: First Time (One Shot)

It was a very warm Saturday in September. Kurama had been cooped up in his room most of the day finishing homework. Hiei had arrived late last night, but when he had heard Kurama would be otherwise preoccupied for most of the morning he had opted to train in the forest.

"Done!" with a satisfied sigh Kurama got up and stretched working out all the kinks. Now that his homework was done Kurama decided to go find Hiei.

Kurama strode towards the forest that lay just beyond his home. He could hear Hiei's sword slicing through the air as he approached. As Kurama entered the clearing, Yusuke landed with an audible thud at his feet.

"Well hello Yusuke! I wasn't expecting to find you here."

" Yeah well I was out walking around when I felt Hiei's energy and wandered over to see if he was up for an ass kicking!" he said with a wolfish grin. He narrowly avoided Hiei's punch to his left kidney.

Kurama stood and admired the two fierce demons. Both had lost their shirt either in the heat of battle or just to defend against the heat of the sun.

"Don't you have work today Yusuke?"

"Oh shit! What time do you have?"

"A quarter past two."

"Damn! Okay I have to go Hiei. I've got work at the Ramen shop at 2:30. See ya!" and with that Yusuke slipped on his shirt and sprinted off.

Hiei was still shirtless and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Kurama couldn't help but appreciate all those fine sculpted muscles Hiei was showing off. Mukuro had been working Hiei to the bone, but the results were undeniable. Hiei's powers were growing stronger everyday. Kurama longed to run his tongue over those sculpted abs of his. Kurama was ripped from his train of thought by a grunt from Hiei.

"What are you looking at fox?" Hiei asked as he bent down to retrieve his sword.

"I was just admiring the product of Mukuro's training." Kurama replied innocently, trying to still his erratic heart.

"If you want to see the results we should spar fox. You can get a taste of the power I've gained."

Kurama couldn't stop the thoughts of getting a taste of the powerful sword Hiei wielded… the one in his pants. The yoko in Kurama grinned.

"Alright then Hiei."

Kurama with a quick flick of his wrist was air born. Hiei squared his shoulders and waited for the elusive fox to reappear out of the trees. Hiei turned around just in time to connect with Kurama's rose whip. Kurama jumped up and tried to snag one of Hiei's legs, but the demon used his speed to evade him. Kurama was trying to focus on the fight, but all he could do was star at Hiei. Then everything went dark. He had been hit by Hiei's sword. Kurama fell from his perch on a tree branch. Hiei caught him just before he hit the forest floor.

"Fox you're lucky I pulled back and didn't hit you full force." Hiei muttered as he laid his partner down.

Kurama woke moments later to Hiei straddling him checking for injuries. He had a dull ache coming from his back that radiated outwards.

"Hn. Your awake."

"Yes, what happened?"

"I hit you. You weren't paying attention. Why?" That was Hiei for you, direct and to the point.

"I'm sorry Hiei I've been distracted." Kurama was content to leave it at that. He just hoped Hiei would be as well.

"Hn." Hiei studied the fox. He was hiding something.

When Hiei didn't move at first from his position over him, Kurama decided to milk it. After all when was he ever going to get this chance again to be so close to Hiei?

Then Kurama was hit with a thought what if he just went for it. Hiei was vicious for sure but he would never hurt him… much. So he leaned up and kissed Hiei ever so gently.

Kurama felt Hiei stiffen at the contact, but he didn't move. Emboldened, Kurama started to slowly move his lips Hiei's. Then like lightening Hiei's hands shot forward shoving Kurama's shoulders to the ground. Kurama starred up at him dazed.

Just when Kurama was sure he was about to be run through with Hiei's sword, Hiei captured Kurama's lips in a breathtaking kiss. Hiei's kiss was hot and brutal and intoxicating.

Kurama clung to Hiei's back as he pushed his tongue past Kurama's parted lips. Kurama moaned against the intensity of Hiei's kiss. Distracted it took Kurama a moment to realize that Hiei was unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was pushed aside Kurama arched into those warm calloused hands. They felt incredible against his smooth skin. When Hiei's hand brushed a pink nipple Kurama broke his mouth away to groan. Hiei's hips bucked forward at the sound and his breath hitched when he felt the friction of Kurama's length again his. Hiei stilled. Confused, Kurama looked up at Hiei.

"Kurama do you want this?" Hiei asked. His eyes were guarded, but Kurama could see past his mask.

Kurama could see the pain in Hiei's eyes. Even after all this time Hiei still felt undeserving of love. So Kurama leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his chest, right where Hiei's heart was. Hiei's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't fathom why Kurama of all demons would desire him, but he squashed down those doubts and redoubled his efforts to pleasure the gorgeous yoko beneath him.

Hiei slipped his hand down to the top of Kurama's pants and unzipped them. As Hiei's hand began to slowly stroke his warm length Kurama's breathing accelerated.

"Gods your hand feels incredible! Don't stop!"

"No no, "Hiei teased. "No coming on me just yet Kurama I plan to have you completely before we're through here."

And with that Hiei stood. Kurama propped himself up on his elbows just in time to see Hiei slowly unbuckle the last belt of his pants.

"I plan to make you mine Kurama," and with that sentiment Hiei's pants fell to the forest floor.

Kurama had seen Hiei naked many times before. Hiei never cared for modesty when they were together, but Kurama had never seen Hiei aroused before. He was suddenly very turned on but also nervous for their joining.

Hiei sensing Kurama's unease swooped down to kiss those sensual lips, still swollen from his kiss.

"Don't fret Kurama. I'll prepare you so all you will feel is pure ecstasy."

Kurama melted into Hiei's kiss and tried to relax. He reached for Hiei's hand and broke the kiss. Kurama then brought those callused fingers to his lips and began to suck. Hiei couldn't look away from the sexy sight of Kurama sucking his fingers. Hiei could only imagine what it would be like if Kurama were to take those lips and wrap them around his member.

Slowly Kurama with drew the digits and placed them at his entrance.

"Prepare me to take that big beautiful cock." Kurama purred in Hiei's ear.

That was all the direction Hiei needed. He plunged two fingers into Kurama's warm cavern. Kurama cried out at the sudden intrusion. Hiei moved steadily stretching and probing Kurama's walls searching for that one spot that would send him over the edge, and then he struck gold. Kurama arched up and moaned his name. Hiei couldn't look away from the moaning and writhing creature below him.

"Hiei take me! Please Hiei! Oh!... I need you…! Ahhh!"…. I want to feel you…"

That was the last straw. Hiei could not hold back anymore. He plunged his neglected member into the begging yoko and let Kurama's heat surround him.

"Ahhhgrhh!" Hiei groaned.

Kurama felt so good so right. Hiei pounded into Kurama's body as he fucked him for all he was worth. Kurama for his part tried to hold on. His nails dug into Hiei's back. He was over whelmed with all the pleasure Hiei was dolling out.

Then Kurama noticed Hiei's fangs and claws where growing. Kurama began to panic, but Hiei was too caught up in the sensation to notice.

"Hiei! Hiei!"

"HIEI STOP! YOUR DRAGON!"

This caught Hiei's attention just in time to see his arm was smoking as his dragon threatened to erupt from his arm in the throws of their passionate lovemaking.

Hiei quickly removed his headband to reign in the dragon. Once Hiei had centered his energy he noticed Kurama's pained look.

"What? What's wrong?!"

"Oh… well it's just your claws did a number on my hips."

Then Hiei looked down and saw the red divots carved into Kurama's skin.

"Kurama! I'm so sorry! I… I…"

Hiei went to push off him, but Kurama held him in place.

"No don't stop!" he pleaded.

"But Kurama… you wounds!"

"Are superficial. Just keep the jagon open. It should help keep you from accidently loosing control again."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

With that one word Hiei began to rock into Kurama. It wasn't long before he had the normally controlled kitsue screaming and panting as he came all over his stomach. After a few more hard thrusts Hiei followed spilling his seed inside Kurama.

Hiei rolled off Kurama and lay sated next to his redheaded lover.

"Sorry again… for hurting you. I never expected to loose control like that. You bring so much out of me. I guess I should have saw that coming." He said with a grin.

"It's okay. I never thought about it, but I guess that's why demons and humans don't usually mate." Kurama said with a chuckle surveying the charred grass around where they had sex. "In the future we will just keep the jagon open."

"In the future…? So you want to do this again? With… me?"

It shouldn't have surprised Kurama. It would take more than sex to make Hiei over come years of abandonment. He still viewed himself as the forbidden child, alone and unwanted.

Kurama rolled over and placed a soft kiss on Hiei's nose.

"Yes Hiei many many more times."

At the sight of Hiei's shy smile, Kurama leaned in for a long slow kiss.


End file.
